koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Loki/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Loki also known as Perseus. Warriors Orochi 4 Loki *"I am Loki. The one who shall end everything." *"Hah... Somehow when you say it, I feel it may be true." *"Athena, my sister, let us combine our strength." *"Let us go in search of one who has the power to destroy you." *"Hummmm. This could be a problem." *"I won't let things end with my desires unfulfilled!" *"I am a true warrior? Does this mean I can fulfill my desire?" *"I have arrived. Fight back, if you can." *"What kind of attack do you prefer?" *"I'm not the best at defending anything, but I'll give it a try." *"I can't believe I fell for that." *"Things are going well." *"Tricking people is what I do best." *"We can finally make some progress. Let's go." *"You can carry on, after playing with me a while." *"Looks like it's time to back down. Not worth wasting further strength on this." *"I'm almost jealous of your strength. Almost. Let me show you." *"Hah! Interesting. You've even motivated me to fight." *"That is true, unrivaled power. Odin would love to get his hands on you." *"Huh. You seem to have some measure of strength." *"You fight remarkably well, as always. Where does such commitment come from?" *"You came to save the villain who tricked both humans and gods? That's remarkably good natured of you." *"You are a true hero, Yukimura. None can match you, even in Asgard." *"You take everything so seriously, Yukimura. That stance has impressed me deeply." *"Yukimura. You came to save me? You truly are too kind for your own good." *"You are an unparalleled god! This is the power that even changes fate!" *"I'm most impressed. I vow my eternal loyalty, now and forever." *"You would save one of your pawns? Does this mean I can still be of use to you?" *"I will bring an end to this." *"You've surprised me, putting up such a fight. You may keep your life, until we meet again." *"I meditated alone and heightened my spiritual awareness. I'm still far from what Odin stole from me, but I've regained some of my power." *"I like messing with people using my transformative abilities. The face they make when I turn into Perseus, for example, I just want to keep on doing it!" Perseus *"No matter what happens, I will never give up!" *"Guwah! Is this the end of me?" *"The hero of Olympus will change the course of this battle!" *"Now is the time to attack!" *"I will accept the defense of this position. Make good use of my skills." *"What? I dropped my guard?" *"I'm just glad everything is going well." *"Sorry about this, but you forced my hand!" *"The path is open! Continue forward!" *"Don't expect to just walk past the hero of Olympus!" *"My only choice is to retreat? My allies, I'm sorry!" *"Most impressive. Now observe the strength of a hero!" *"You are truly without peer! I am honored to be able to fight alongside you." *"Excellent. I will continue to count on you." *"You are capable of such feats! Watching you brings me fresh bravery!" *"My apologies for causing this problem. Let's take things back!" *"As the hero of Olympus, I will not give a single step!" *"Your skills are most impressive. Next time I will defeat you!" Category:Quotes